


Brisures de cristal

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marathon Faradien, Multi, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dark themes, three shots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Three-Shots] [Rating M / dark themes] La Bataille de Poudlard aura marqué l'esprit d'une génération entière de sorciers, et certains ont gardé des séquelles plus permanentes et plus pathologiques que d'autres. /Marathon Faradien - Day 2, 9, 16/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour à tous.

Avant toute chose, je voulais vous prévenir que les thèmes traités dans cette petite fanfiction sont très sombres, et le principal est celui du syndrome post-traumatique. C'est en regardant de nouveau le dernier film que je me suis fait la réflexion « _Après tout ce qu'ils ont vu, ils doivent certainement être restés traumatisés._ » Donc, j'ai décidé d'attraper mon clavier et de tenter de transformer cette pensée en écrit.

Trois personnages seront abordés – et je ne pense pas écrire davantage, même si quelqu'un m'en demande un quatrième –, chacun dans un one-shot à la suite de cette note : Harry, Hermione et Severus, que j'ai décidé d'inclure malgré tout parce que je sentais que je pouvais tirer quelque chose d'un personnage aussi sombre que lui.

Le point commun sera donc le syndrome post-traumatique, mais seront aussi évoqués deuil, torture et peut-être viol. Je préfère vous prévenir malgré le rating M posé sur la fanfiction, si jamais vous êtes trop sensible.

Commençons tout de suite avec Harry.


	2. 1 - Harry Potter

La prophétie avait conditionné ce qu'allait être son existence, même avant sa naissance : une vie remplie de malheurs et de douleurs.

 

Des parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus, mais qui l'avaient tellement aimé qu'ils avaient donné leur vie pour sauver la sienne – jamais il ne pourrait les remercier de leur sacrifice, jamais il ne pourrait leur dire à quel point lui aussi les aimait... et jamais il ne connaîtrait le bonheur de grandir dans un cocon familial traditionnel.

 

Une famille d'adoption ignoble, qui l'avaient maltraités pendant près d'une décennie parce qu'il avait pour unique tare d'être un sorcier, et ainsi de ne pas pouvoir se conformer au standards de normalité des Dursleys.

 

Quand il avait enfin pu s'éloigner d'eux, et faire sa rentrée inattendue à Poudlard, les choses avaient progressé mais c'était un bilan entre clair et obscur. Il avait trouvé des amis, et même une vraie famille chez les Weasleys... mais la lutte contre les ténèbres l'avait rattrapé.

 

La Bataille de Poudlard n'était que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. « Victoire », titraient les journaux sorciers du monde entier, mais ils omettaient de mettre en avant tout ce qui avait été sacrifié pour la décrocher.

 

James Potter. Lily Evans. Cedric Diggory. Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore. Hedwige. Alastor Moody. Dobby. Fred Weasley. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Colin Creevey. Dennis Creevey. Lavande Brown. Et bien d'autres encore... Tellement de vies gâchées, de vies brisées, qui laissaient au mot « victoire » un goût amer, et salé comme les larmes versées par leurs proches.

 

Harry, lui, n'oubliait pas. Il ne le pourrait jamais, se sentant responsable de ces mots gravés sur le marbre blanc du mémorial de Poudlard. Sa culpabilité le rongeait à petit feu, mais il ne laisserait personne d'autre en porter le lourd fardeau.

 

La culpabilité du survivant. La culpabilité de celui qui avait vu des proches et des innocents mourir à cause de lui. Parce que Lily n'avait pas voulu le laisser mourir. (*) Parce qu'il avait pu être à l'origine de la Bataille de Poudlard. Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu se rendre à Voldemort lorsque celui-ci l'avait réclamé pour la première fois.

 

Et, chaque soir, roulé en boule dans le petit placard sous l'escalier de sa maison, il pleurait les vies envolées, les vies bouleversées, les vies détruites. Ginny ne venait même plus le déranger, sachant que rien ne pourrait le réconforter – pas même la vie qui grandissait dans son ventre, ce bébé qui aurait besoin d'un père présent pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Je sais que dans ce cas de figure, Voldemort serait resté au pouvoir encore plus longtemps, et aurait fait encore plus de victimes, mais Harry n'y a pas forcément pensé, lui, muré dans son désespoir.
> 
> C'est tout pour cette semaine, le prochain personnage évoqué sera Hermione Granger, et je mettrais son histoire en ligne mardi prochain, le 28 juin. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avant de quitter la page ;) Et si vous le souhaitez, je suis active sur différents réseaux sociaux donc vous pouvez m'y rejoindre : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


	3. 2 - Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 9/

Lorsqu'Hermione avait posé pour la première fois le pied dans le Poudlard Express, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé qu'elle s'embarquait dans un tel tourbillon d'aventures. Des aventures qui, au fil des années, s'étaient enfoncées dans les ténèbres.

 

« Sang-de-Bourbe ». L'injure était gravée à vie dans la chair de son bras. La blessure s'était refermée depuis longtemps, la cicatrice était vieille, mais Hermione pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de la douleur lorsque le couteau de Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait tracée sur sa peau, et le sang qui avait coulé sur le parquet du Manoir Malfoy.

 

Ce n'était que l'un des vestiges de la guerre. Elle en avait emporté d'autres avec elle, mais ceux-là n'étaient pas visibles. Les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol dans tous les coins du château, avec leurs regards vides et leur peau exsangue – certains portaient des traces de lutte, couverts d'hématomes et de plaies, et d'autres étaient tombés au premier Avada Kedavra.

 

Ces cadavres venaient hanter tous ses cauchemars, et toutes ses nuits en étaient peuplées. Elle avait désormais l'habitude de se réveiller en hurlant, couverte de sueur et haletante. Ron, qui dormait à ses côtés, n'était pas en reste non plus, mais ses nuits étaient néanmoins plus paisibles que celles de son épouse.

 

Hermione ne vivait plus. Elle survivait. Depuis trop longtemps, elle était pareille à un objet brisé : elle avait volé en éclats. De petits, tranchants éclats, qui coupaient n'importe qui s'approchant trop près.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis parvenue à me faire auto-déprimer. Dure vie que celle d'un auteur de fanfictions :3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) Le troisième et dernier OS est prêt, il sera consacré à Severus, et il sera posté mardi prochain. Bonne semaine :)


	4. 3 - Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 16/

La blessure à son cou avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une blessure mortelle, et pourtant, contre toute attente, il avait survécu. Seul vestige de cette nuit où tout avait failli s'arrêter : une longue cicatrice blanchâtre courant le long de sa gorge.

 

Severus aurait préféré que tout s'arrête, plutôt que de survivre et d'être de nouveau hanté par ses anciens démons.

 

Des flashs. Tobias levant la main sur lui. Tobias hurlant sur Eileen. Tobias, assis sur son lit d'enfant, penché sur lui, la main glissée sous les couvertures... Lily se détournant de lui pour rentrer, furieuse, dans sa salle commune. Voldemort, extatique, la baguette levée dans les airs, prêt à lui envoyer un autre sortilège Doloris. Les Mangemorts, par dizaines, leur forme noire recouvrant celle des jeunes femmes et des petites filles sous eux. Lily étendue sur le sol, sans vie, près du lit de son fils. Un éclair vert, et Dumbledore basculant en arrière. Un énorme serpent prêt à lui déchiqueter la gorge...

 

Severus s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, gémissant, incapable de supporter l'horreur qui s'échappait de ces images insoutenables. Tremblant, les doigts triturant ses cheveux noirs et arrachant quelques mèches, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

 

Lorsque ces crises de panique le prenaient, il était généralement seul, et pouvait rester des heures ainsi, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Mais ce jour-ci, sa compagne était présente à la maison, et elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il entendit les paroles réconfortantes, il sentit les baisers sur ses cheveux et la main frictionnant son dos. Alors, lentement, avec difficultés, il parvint à mettre de côté toutes les visions cauchemardesques, et à se calmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *distribue les mouchoirs*
> 
> Pauvre Severus... x'( Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai pu dire que ce chapitre était encore un cran plus fort que les deux précédents ? C'est clairement pas joli joli toute cette histoire...
> 
> Vous pouvez venir pleurer sur mon épaule en review si vous voulez, je ne vous en voudrais pas ;)


End file.
